Sailormoon: DH
by Inuyasha-kun
Summary: Usagi is faced the greatest trial when she must find a legendary senshi to help rescue the others from a wicked new enemy.
1. Prologue - Usagi's loss

Sailormoon: DH

Disclaimer: Insert Standard Disclaimer Here

A/N: This is my first fanfic. Please R&R. I use flames to toast my marshmallows so by all means feel free to flame.

Sailormoon: DH

Preface

"Rei, Watch out!!!!!!" yelled Usagi. But it was too late, all Usagi could do was watch as Rei, the last of the inner Senshi, was grabbed by one of Rapture's minions. "Why can't we beat these guys?" Usagi thought. I have lost so many friends to these guys. Minako, Ami, Makoto, Chibi-Usa, and now Rei.

From the distance Usagi heard the words Deep Submerge and World Shaking shouted and saw a wave of water and a wave of yellow energy heading straight for Tsunami. The two attacks hit Tsunami but it seemed totally unfazed. "Usagi, RUN!!!!" Setsuna yelled from a distance away. "I can't just leave my friends to be captured" Usagi replied. "Don't worry about us. There is a prophecy that when in our darkest hour, the twin senshi of the stars will appear and save us from evil" Michiru said as she came up besides Usagi. "Where will I find this senshi of the stars?" Usagi wondered. "The prophecy stated that they would be found under the most unlikely conditions." Haruka continued. "Okay, but everyone please be careful." Usagi said as she ran off.

As Usagi ran between the trees of the forest, little did she know but one the enemies were following her. Then all of a sudden a rose flew by Usagi's head and hit the enemy making them stop for a second. Mamoru appeared wearing his signature uniform of a tuxedo, a cape, and a mask over his face. "Mamoru, don't!!!" Usagi screamed. "I must" Tuxedo-Kamen replied "I must protect my love.". "No, I won't let you." Usagi pleaded, but even as she pleaded she knew he was right. "Okay. Goodbye... and good luck." Usagi finally said as she ran off. In the distance she heard a scream of terror and knew that Mamoru had failed to escape himself.

As she ran, she noticed that the forest seemed to go on forever. Just as she was about to give up she saw a light ahead and knew that she had almost escaped. Suddenly Mayhem jumped out at Usagi from behind a tree. "That's as far as you go." Mayhem stated. Suddenly Usagi heard the distant call of Death Reborn Revolution. As Usagi looked back she saw Hotaru jumping down from a tree branch. "Usagi, RUN!!!!. You are our last chance. Escape while you can. I'll keep her busy." Hotaru yelled. "I can't leave the last of my friends to be captured by these enemies." Usagi replied. "You have to." Hotaru said. With hearing that Usagi ran out of the forest. She cried as she ran home.

As she ran home she thought "I can't believe I have lost my dear friends.". She paused in the middle of the street and realized that she was still transformed. At this realization she thought "I can't run in like this.". At the thought she de-henshined. A short time later she arrived at home and went directly to her room to consult with Luna and Artimis who were waiting in her room for them to get back. She crashed into her room still puffy-eyed from crying. "Usagi, what's wrong?" Luna and Artemis questioned in unison. "The enemy they got them." Usagi replied. "Got who?" Luna asked. "They got everyone. They got Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. They even got Mamoru." Usagi cried again as she said the names of her captured friends. Luna and Artemis were in shock for a moment. Then Artimis finally asked "How?". "They were protecting me. Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka told me about a prophecy that said that when in our darkest hour the twin senshi of the stars would save us. They also said that they would be found in the most unlikely of places." Usagi blurted out. Luna thought for a second and then replied "I recognize that prophecy. The senshi we are looking for is Sailor Gemini."

What will Usagi do now that her friends are captured? Will she be able to find the mysterious Senshi of the Stars?


	2. Chapter 1 - Senshi of the Stars Revealed

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Same old, Same old

Chapter 1

Usagi awoke the next morning in despair. She had cried herself to sleep last night. She had done this many times before, but never over something so important. She was still having a hard time believing that all the people she cared about were gone and there was nothing she could do, there was nothing Super Sailormoon could do.

Meanwhile, high above Tokyo the senshi and Tuxedo-Kamen sit in their cell waiting for Sailormoon to save them. "Jupiter Oak Evolution" Makoto shouted. The blast hit the bars hard but they seemed to absorb the shock. "Makoto sit down. It's useless to try and break the bars. They are stronger than any of our powers." Mamoru stated. "I can't believe we got captured so easily." Ami thought aloud "It's like they knew our biggest weaknesses and exploited them all to the fullest potential.". "I hope Usagi is in time." Minako blurted out. "Me too. We all hope so." Mamoru quietly said.

Usagi left her house along with Luna and Artemis right after breakfast. "Usagi you should try looking at the library." Luna stated. "Why?" Usagi asked. "Because the prophecy does say they would be found under the most unlikely conditions. What's more unlikely then you going to the library?" Artemis joked. "This is not a time for fun and games. My friends are in trouble." Usagi yelled. "Artemis was being mean but he does have a point. The library is an unlikely place for you to visit." Luna replied. "Okay. Let's go" Usagi sadly replied.

They arrived at the library fifteen minutes later. There they ran into John and Leeza from Usagi's school. "Hey what's up, Usagi?" Leeza asked. Looking down at the ground Usagi didn't answer. "Are things that bad?" John asked as he walks up to them. "My friends... My friends they are in trouble." Usagi stated. "What?" John and Leeza said in shock "Is there anything we can do to help?". "No." Usagi put bluntly. Just then out of the corner of her eye Luna saw a calico cat run by. Normally she wouldn't have noticed it but for the fact that it had a crescent moon on it's forehead like Artemis and herself. "Well... we must be going." John finally said "Goodbye and good luck.". "Thanks." Usagi replied.

"Usagi. I just saw something peculiar." Luna stated "I think I just saw a Tsuki-Yumi. She is supposed to be the guardian for Sailor Gemini.". "Really. Where did she go?" Usagi suddenly cheered up at Luna's news. "She went that way." Luna says as she points in the same direction John and Leeza walked off in. "Come on Artemis and Luna lets follow that guardian." Usagi shouted happily. They all walk off in the direction that John, Leeza, and Tsuki-Yumi headed in. As they walk around the corner they see John and Leeza being attacked by Discordia. Just as Usagi was about to henshin Artemis sees Tsuki-Yumi arrive on the scene and she starts to talk to them.

"John, Leeza take these and shout Gemini Constellation Power." Tsuki-Yumi stated. "What? A talking cat?" Leeza says in shock. "No time to explain just do it." Tsuki-Yumi shouts. "Okay..." John and Leeza say as they take the henshin pens. "Gemini Constellation POWER" John and Leeza shout in unison. In a flash of light John and Leeza start the transformation sequence into the senshi of prophecy, Sailor Gemini. When the smoke clears Leeza is wearing a black and white sailor fuku with a pink with blue polka-dotted bow. John was wearing a black tuxedo. "WHOA. This is cool." Leeza shouts "I look so good in this.".

"Whoa they are Sailor Gemini. I need to go help them." Usagi said. Usagi shouts "Crisis make-up". Usagi slowly transforms into Super Sailormoon. "Hold it right there, Discordia" Usagi said from the shadows. "Who's there?" Discordia shouted. "It is I. Super Sailormoon and in the name of the moon I will punish you." Usagi said as the she walked out of the shadows. "Whoa it's Super Sailormoon." John and Leeza yell in unison. "I have been looking for you, Sailor Gemini. Or should I say John and Leeza." Usagi said as she walked up to them. "How did you know?" Leeza asked "We just found out ourselves.". "I was watching from the corner. Now let's get that monster." Usagi stated. "Okay." John and Leeza yelled in unison "Now how do we attack again?". "Listen to me. Yell out Gemini Twin Star Smash and hold your arms out." Tsuki-Yumi stated. "Okay. Gemini Twin Star SMASH" John and Leeza yelled in unison. Suddenly a barrage of stars start to hit the enemy. "Now it's my turn. Moon Gorgeous MEDITATION" Usagi yells. A blast comes from Usagi's Moon Kaleidoscope and combines with the power of the stars to turn Discordia into dust. "Whew that was close." Usagi said as she breathed a sigh of relief "It is now time for me reveal my identity since I know yours.". Usagi de-henshins to reveal her identity to John and Leeza. "USAGI!!!!! You are Sailormoon." John and Leeza state in shock. "Yes I am Sailormoon." Usagi says plainly "Now it is time for you to de-henshin.". "Uh, how do we do that?" John asks. "You hold your hands in the air and yell Gemini Stars Fade." Tsuki-Yumi responded. "Okay. Gemini Stars Fade" John and Leeza hold up their hands in the air and yell. John and Leeza de-henshin from Sailor Gemini. "Now explain to us what you meant by you have been looking for us, Usagi" John asked. "Well..."

Usagi has found Sailor Gemini, but what awaits them as they prepare to face off against this new enemy.


	3. Chapter 2 - Double Trouble

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: From now on I'm not going to say anything about this since you should know it and I don't feel like typing any more than I have to.

Chapter 2

"Let's go to my house and I will tell my story." Usagi said. "Okay" Leeza replied. Usagi and the others began walking towards her house. once they arrived at Usagi's house she started telling them the tale of a Moon Kingdom, the Queen of that Kingdom, and a Princess that was sent to the future after her Kingdom was destroyed. She then began telling of her many adventures on Earth. Her first battle as Sailor Moon, when her first encounter with each of her friends, the day she found out she was the Princess of the Moon, the day she learned she was Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. Finally she got around to the most important story.

"Last night, Rei, Minako, Ami, Chibi-Usa, Makato, and I were out in the forest for a walk when we got attacked by an evil force stronger than anything we have ever faced." Usagi started "They said they work for someone named Rapture." "We all transformed and started to fight but they were too much. They captured Chibi-Usa first, second was Minako, third was Makato, next was Ami, and finally Rei was captured." Usagi cried as she told the story "Then Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka came out of nowhere and held the enemy while telling me of the twin senshi of the stars. That would be you two. They told me to run and find the two of you so we could save everyone from certain destruction. They were captured too. Then Mamoru and finally Hotaru came to protect me so I could get away. I don't know where they are being held or anything. I just hope they are okay."

"Wow. This is big. How are we supposed to help save your friends when their powers weren't able to stop them?" John asked. "I don't really know." Luna replied. During the whole time that Usagi was telling her story, Tsuki-Yumi was formulating how to reveal their true powers. She finally decided to take it one step at a time. "John, Leeza I have one more surprise to tell you." Tsuki-Yumi stated. "What is it, Tsuki?" Leeza asked. "The planet Mercury rules your powers and thanks to this link between you and Mercury you can use Ami's powers." Tsuki-Yumi said. "What?????" Usagi, John, and Leeza said in shock. "Yes. You can call upon them by reciting the following lines before using one of her powers." Tsuki-Yumi stated "The lines are: We call upon the power of our ruling planet, Mercury, lend us your power. Then you say what power you want to use."

Meanwhile, high above Tokyo, Rapture walks in to the dungeon to check on her prisoners. "So you must be Rapture." Mamoru stated. "You will speak when I tell you to." Rapture says harshly "Tsunami bring me the pink haired one." Tsunami opens the cage and grabs Chibi-Usa. She then closes the door hard. "You will be honored to know that I have chose you to be my new body. You see this body is dying and I need to possess a new body to keep living." Rapture explained. "No, I won't help you." Chibi-Usa yelled "I am afraid you don't have much of a choice. Hahahahaha." Rapture laughed in delight as she said this. For the first time in a while Chibi-Usa was truly scared. "Tsunami go down to Tokyo and stir up some trouble while I get ready to transfer my being into this girl." Rapture barked out. "Yes Ma'am." Tsunami said as she left for the surface.

"I sense a great evil force coming." Leeza suddenly said out of nowhere. "Really, where?" Usagi asked. "I don't know. I just know that the evil is coming from above." Leeza replied. "Let's go then." Luna yelled. "Okay Luna we are going." Usagi stated. John, Leeza, and Usagi run out of Usagi's house and look to the sky. "There. Up there it looks like they are heading for the park." Usagi yelled "Ok time to henshin. Crisis Make-up" "Gemini Constellation POWER" John and Leeza yell in unison. Usagi henshins into Super Sailor Moon and John and Leeza henshins into Sailor Gemini. "Now let's go." Usagi commands. "Right" John and Leeza say. They all start running towards the park. As they arrive Usagi immediately freezes in her tracks. "What's wrong, Usagi?" John asks. "It's... Tsunami." Usagi stutters as she says her name. "Uh oh" John and Leeza say together.

"What are you waiting for?" Luna yells as she runs up. "Uh nothing" Leeza states. "So Sailor Moon I see you have some friends with you. No matter we will capture them and capture you then we will destroy this world and everyone in it." Tsunami says confidently. "We don't think so. Take this. Gemini Twin Star SMASH" John and Leeza yell out in unison. The stars rain down on Tsunami and she gets hard but still is standing. "What???" John and Leeza say in shock. "Do you think those little stars will stop me?" Tsunami laughs as she gloats. "Take this then. Moon Gorgeous MEDITATION" Usagi yells out. Again she takes the hit but she still stands. "Is that the best you got? You are pathetic." Tsunami continues to gloat. "We call upon the power of our ruling planet, Mercury, lend us your power. Mercury Aqua MIRAGE" John and Leeza chant. A wave of water heads straight at Tsunami. Tsunami is fazed slightly. "Come on Usagi let's join our powers together." John yells at Usagi. "Okay. On 3. 1... 2... 3... Moon Gorgeous MEDITATION" Usagi yells. John and Leeza focus their power. "Gemini Delta BLAST" John and Leeza scream out. The power of the two blasts combines and heads for Tsunami. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsunami screams as she is turned to dust. "Yes we did it. We beat her." Usagi dances and screams.

In the cloud castle Rapture broods over Tsunami's defeat. "This new senshi could be trouble. No matter, once I possess Small Lady's body nobody can stop me." Rapture laughed at her comment. "I won't let you take my body without a fight." Chibi-Usa struggles with the chains as she screams at Rapture. "I am looking forward to it. Hahahaha" Rapture gets up close to say this.

John and Leeza are growing in power and they find out where they draw their power, but how long can Chibi-Usa hold out?


	4. Chapter 3 - Prince John and Princess Lee...

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, at Usagi's house, John, Leeza, and Usagi are making plans of how to rescue the others. "I say we just find that hideout and start blasting the enemies away." Usagi exclaimed. "We can't do that. What if they capture us?" John questioned. "Good point." Usagi said "Then what do you suggest?" "Well we need to find out the location of the hideout and we should probably try to eliminate more of our enemies." John proposed. As John was finishing his proposal, Leeza fell unconscious. While Leeza was unconscious she had a psychic flash. In this flash she saw a Prince and Princess fighting an evil spirit. After the flash was over she slowly started to regain consciousness. "What happened????" Usagi asked. "Oh... It's nothing. Sometimes I get these... psychic flashes." Leeza finally replied. "What did you see in this one?" John asked. "I saw a Prince and a Princess fighting an evil spirit." Leeza stated.

Meanwhile, Rapture was finally ready to transfer her being into Chibi-Usa. "Mayhem, go down to Tokyo and try to stop those fools, I will be out of commission for a little while." Rapture rasped out. "As you wish." Mayhem replied. Rapture then turned to Chibi-Usa and said "It is time.". After saying this Rapture started chanting archaic words. When she finished, her spirit slowly started being placed in Chibi-Usa's body. Chibi-Usa screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".

As Mayhem left the room she thought "Those senshi will wish they had never been born.". She then heads for the invisible stairs that lead back and forth between the Cloud Castle and Tokyo.

Usagi, John, Leeza, and the three cats were walking in the forest trying to find a way to the enemy hideout. Usagi sees Mayhem walking down like she is on stairs but there is nothing there. "Hide" Usagi whispers to the others. At this they all get behind trees and bushes. "Senshi I am going to get you for what you did to Tsunami." Mayhem thinks aloud. When she reaches the bottom of the stairs she opens an invisible door and walks into the forest. Mayhem hears a slight rustling. "Come out, Come out wherever you are." Mayhem taunts as she sneaks towards the bush Usagi is behind. Usagi tries to keep as still as possible and holds her breath. "Mayhem Pummel" Mayhem shouts. Then small bolts of Dark Energy start to pelt Usagi and the bush she is hiding behind.

From behind the tree, John and Leeza know they must do something. They pull out their henshin pens and shout "Gemini Constellation POWER". John and Leeza henshin into Sailor Gemini. "We are the Sailor-suited soldiers that protect life and love. We are Sailor Gemini." John and Leeza say in unison as they walk from behind the tree. "Usagi, are you ok?" John asks. "Yeah... I'm fine. Crisis Make-up" Usagi shouts. Usagi henshins into Super Sailormoon. "Let's do it." Usagi yells. "Moon Gorgeous MEDITATION" "We call upon our ruling planet, Mercury, lend us your power. Double Shabon Spray FREEZING" John and Leeza chant together. The two blasts join together and weaken Mayhem but she isn't destroyed. "I will get you senshi." Mayhem screams in pain. "Mayhem Explode" Mayhem calls upon her ultimate power, which sacrifices her life in hopes of destroying her enemies. The twins manage to dodge the blast, but Usagi wasn't that lucky. "USAGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" John, Leeza, Luna, and Artemis shout. They proceed to run over to her. "Usagi are you ok?" John asks. "I don't *cough* think so." Usagi replies weakly. "John, Leeza use Gemini Twin Cleansing Power to heal Usagi before it is too late" Tsuki-Yumi yells out. "Right. Well here goes. Gemini Twin Cleansing POWER" John and Leeza focus their powers into a healing light. Instantly Usagi starts feeling stronger and her injuries start to heal. After they finish something strange happens. John and Leeza's chests start to glow. "WHA???????????" John and Leeza think aloud. "It is done. The power of the Gemini Rainbow Crystals has been awoken." Tsuki-Yumi states "With the power of these crystals you will be able to transform into Prince John and Princess Leeza. Only call upon this power when the time is right." "So my vision was about me and John" Leeza thought to herself as the 6 walked off into the star filled night.

Another daemon has bit the dust, but what power lies in wait for the senshi and will John and Leeza need the power of their crystals sooner than expected?


	5. Chapter 4 - Rapture's Final Victory?!?

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I still can't believe it. You and Leeza are the prince and princess of the constellation Gemini." Usagi states. Leeza sitting off to the side continues to worry about her vision. "Could that evil spirit be Rapture's true form?" Leeza thinks to herself. "Leeza are you ok? You look like you are worried about something." Usagi says as she moves towards Leeza. "Oh. I am fine. Thank you, Usagi." Leeza mumbles. "Are you sure?" John asks from the side. "Yes." Leeza replies bluntly. "So what should we do know?" Usagi asks John. "I think it almost time. We are stronger and we have a surprise for the enemy if we need it." John quickly answers. "I don't think so. We don't know how to control these new powers yet. We need to prepare a little longer." Leeza adds in. "I agree with Leeza." Artimis proclaims. "Ok we will wait till your powers develop a little more." Usagi finally decides.

"It is done. I am more powerful than ever." Rapture said from inside Chibi-Usa's body "I think it is time that I introduce myself to those troublesome senshi.". Rapture heads for the stairs and floats down to Tokyo. When she arrives she starts blasting the trees around her.

"Oh no." Leeza suddenly shouts. "What???" Usagi, John, Luna, Artimis, and Tsuki-Yumi yell in unison. "She is here. Rapture has came down to attack the Earth." Leeza replies. "Let's go then." Usagi prompts the others to follow her. "Yes, Let's go." John and Leeza say as they follow her out of Mamoru's apartment. When they arrive at the edge of the forest they see a miniature figure shrouded in darkness. "Could it be? Chibi-Usa?" Usagi yells as she runs towards her. "Wait. I sense Rapture's evil within her." Leeza yells at Usagi. "What?" Usagi looked puzzled. "Let's henshin." John says. "Yes. Crisis Power, Make-up" Usagi yells. "Gemini Constellation POWER" John and Leeza yell in unison. Usagi henshins into Super Sailor Moon and John and Leeza henshins into Sailor Gemini. "I am the pretty soldier that protects love and justice. I am Sailor Moon." Usagi says as she finishes her henshin. "We are the sailor-suited soldiers that protect life and love. We are Sailor Gemini." John and Leeza state. "I was wondering when you would show up. You troublesome senshi have been ruining my plans for too long." Rapture replies in her harsh voice. "Let Chibi-Usa go!" Usagi yells. "No, I like this body. It is young and powerful." Rapture replied.

"If you won't give her up, we will force you out." John responded. "No, wait. You might hurt Chibi-Usa also." Usagi pleaded. "There might be a way to force Rapture out of Chibi-Usa's body without hurting Chibi-Usa." Tsuki-Yumi exclaimed. "How?" Leeza asked. "Use Gemini Twin Cleansing Power. Its powers not only heal, but also remove evil from the body." Tsuki-Yumi replied. "It's worth a try." John said. "Gemini Twin Cleansing POWER" John and Leeza shout. The dazzling light strikes Chibi-Usa's body and slowly Rapture begins to be forced out of her body. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rapture screams as she is pushed out of the body. When Rapture is completely out of Chibi-Usa's body she faints. Usagi runs over to help her. "Usagi you take Chibi-Usa and go free the others. We will hold off Rapture." Leeza yells. "But..." Usagi tries to reply. "Just go. We can handle her. Remember we have a surprise for her." John yells back. With that Usagi takes Chibi-Usa and heads up the invisible staircase to the Cloud Castle.

"Now I will get you. You have ruined my plans for the last time. Prepare to die." Rapture screams out. Rapture in her spirit form proceeds to swirl around the twins and starts to freeze them. "Hahahaha. I have won." Rapture laughs as she stares at the almost frozen John and Leeza.

Has Rapture won? Or will John and Leeza manage to pull through?


	6. Chapter 5 - Power Unveiled

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Leeza, we have to do something." John says weakly. "You're right. We have to get up and use the crystals." Leeza exclaims as she starts to get up.

"How it's not possible. You should be dead." Rapture screams.

"Well that's where you are wrong. Let's do it." John says as he finally gets up to his feet. "Gemini Crystal POWER" John and Leeza yell in unison. John and Leeza start to henshin into Prince John and Princess Leeza. Princess Leeza appears wearing a black ball gown with a white corsage over the heart and Prince John is still wearing his tuxedo, but with a midnight blue scarf instead of the cape.

"What????" Rapture says as she looks on in shock.

Just then up in the Cloud Castle Usagi finds the keys to unlock the cages that hold her friends and her beau. "Mamo-chan, I thought I would never see you again." Usagi says as she falls into his arms. "Oh Usagi." Mamoru replies. "Why don't you two get a room." Minako replies sarcastically. Chibi-Usa just then starts to wake up slowly. "Wha? What happened?" Chibi-Usa asks. "Chibi-Usa!!! You're ok." everyone exclaims. "How did you do this anyway?" Rei asks finally. "I found the twin senshi of the stars." Usagi says calmly "We have to go help them now. Let's go" "Right" everyone says as they head towards the stairs.

"We call upon our ruling planet, Mercury, lend us your power. Mercury Aqua MIRAGE" the twins exclaim. A stream of water heads for Rapture. Yet somehow she seems unfazed. "Our powers aren't strong enough alone. We need help." Leeza says. Just then from behind them. "Will we do?" Usagi asks. John and Leeza look back to see all the senshi except Chibi-Usa and Usagi henshined. "Ready, Chibi-Usa?" Usagi asks. "Yes, Moon Crisis Power, make-up" Chibi-Usa and Usagi say in unison. Chibi-Usa henshins into Super Sailor ChibiMoon and Usagi henshin into Super Sailor Moon. "You will pay for taking over my body Rapture." Chibi-Usa exclaims. "Let's get her." all the senshi yell. "Mars Flame Sniper, Mercury Aqua Mirage, Venus Love and Beauty Shock, Jupiter Oak Evolution, Uranus Space Sword Blaster, Neptune Submarine Reflection, Pluto Dead Scream, Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise, Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber, Moon Gorgeous Meditation, Gemini Twin Crystal Starlight Beam Smash" all the senshi and Tuxedo-Kamen attack Rapture at once. In a flash of light so brilliant that it blinds everyone for miles around. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rapture screams as the blast causes her to dissipate into nothingness. "It's over" with that the Prince and Princess faint from the exertion. "John, Leeza" Usagi yells as she runs towards them "Please be okay." "John? Leeza? You mean? Oh no." all the inner senshi run to where Usagi is supporting John and Leeza on her lap. "We have to help them" Usagi finally says through the tears. Just then Tsuki-Yumi appears. "There is a way. It's risky, but it might work." Tsuki-Yumi says. "What is it? I'll do anything to save them." Usagi replies. "All of you need to gather together and use harness your energy and call upon the power of their Rainbow crystals and shout out Gemini Crystal Tears Revive." Tsuki-Yumi says calmly. "Okay. Come on everyone." Usagi states. The senshi and Tuxedo-Kamen gather in a circle around John and Leeza. "Okay all together." Usagi says. They all start to gather their life energy. "Now. Gemini Crystal Tears REVIVE!!!!!!!" everyone yells. Slowly a bright light surrounds John and Leeza's bodies and they start to wake up. "Usagi, everyone. You saved us." John says slowly.

Two Weeks Later

"Okay everyone it's been quiet since Rapture so what should we do?" Usagi asks at their weekly now much larger senshi meeting at Rei's temple. "Well I need to study for a math test. I fell behind while we were captured so I only have a 99.2 in the class" Ami says. "Ugh, AMI!!!!!!" everyone else replies. "I heard a new circus is in town. I think it's called The Dead Star Circus." Leeza says. "Oh No No No No." all the inner senshi reply "Hahahaha".

The End ?

A/N: If I get enough requests then I might write a sequel. So be sure to review when you are done.


End file.
